Dark Prince
The Dark Prince is the corrupted alter-ego of the Prince of Persia. After returning to Babylon, The Prince was exposed to the Sands of Time without any protective artifacts. Instead of instantly turning him into a sand monster, it instead manifested his negative thoughts as an alter-ego that can take over his body. The Dark Prince wants nothing more than to consume his other half fully, and to rule as king. While the transformation is undone by water, he still speaks to The Prince from within his head. The Dark Prince uses this to manipulate The Prince to do more questionable actions and to focus single-mindedly on his revenge. The Prince eventually figures out his evil side can be driven away without the help of water, simply by rejecting the emotions that make up the alter-ego. He is able to do this for a time before the Dark Prince makes one last attempt to take over. The Prince fights him off within his own mind, killing the shade for good by leaving it to die. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by JWarrior89) Somewhere in Babylon, the Prince of Persia makes his way through the besieged city, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, running along walls, and slaying any of the Vizier's Sand Soldiers he comes across. As he runs across the roof of a building, he sees a flash out of the corner of his eye. He stops and looks up. A man dressed in yellow, with two swords on his back, is staring at him from the rooftop above him. "What... who are you!?" the Prince calls out. Scorpion doesn't answer, but assumes a fighting stance. Knowing where this is going, the Prince steps forward, but a sudden pain in his left arm causes him to stop. With a cry of pain, he transforms into the Dark Prince. He looks up at Scorpion, who narrows his eyes. Without warning, Scorpion vanishes in another flash of light, reappearing in front of the Dark Prince. "Get over here!" He yells, launching his spear at him. The Dark Prince, however, manages to roll out of the way, and starts to twirl his Daggertail Chain above his head. He then swings it at Scorpion's head, but Scorpion ducks to avoid the blow. The Dark Prince then swings at Scorpion's legs, but he backflips out of the way. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind the Dark Prince, proceeding to punch him several times, then kick him to the floor. Looking up, the Dark Prince sees Scorpion remove his mask, revealing nothing but a skull. He barely manages to roll out of the way of Scorpion's flame breath. He quickly gets to his feet and runs, Scorpion still attempting to roast him. The Dark Prince runs up a wall and backflips over the fire stream; as he lands, he whips the Daggertail around Scorpion's legs, tripping him up and sending him to the floor. The Dark Prince runs forward and stabs at Scorpion with the Dagger of Time, but Scorpion intercepts the blow and flips the Dark Prince behind him. Both warriors get to their feet, Scorpion putting his mask back on. He draws his twin swords, as the Dark Prince readies his Dagger. Scorpion lunges forward, swinging his blades. The Dark Prince dodges several blows, parrys another with the Dagger, and then grabs Scorpion's outstretched arm, stabbing it. Scorpion yells in pain, dropping his sword. The Dark Prince withdraws the Dagger and roundhouse kicks Scorpion in the face. Scorpion stumbles backward, but quickly recovers, raising his remaining sword. The two fighters circle each other, eyes locked, each waiting for the other to make a move. The Dark Prince suddenly grins; before Scorpion can react, he activates the Dagger of Time. Time slows to a crawl, as well as Scorpion. The Dark Prince, however, is unaffected; taking advntage of this opportunity, he runs forward and begins slashing Scorpion from all sides. After a few seconds, the time flow returns to normal, and Scorpion, immediately feeling the pain from his injuries, drops to his knees with a cry of pain. The Dark Prince approaches Scorpion from behind, and wraps the Daggertail around his neck. Placing his foot on Scorpion's back, he pushes forward, while pulling back on his neck with the Daggertail. Scorpion struggles to pull the chain off, but he is too weak from his wounds. With a savage yell, the Dark Prince rips Scorpion's head off, his body falling to the floor with a soft thud. The Dark Prince raises the Dagger of Time in the air and yells in victory. Winner: The Dark Prince. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors